theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Idaho
Idaho is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a little potato from the countryside who follows beliefs and manners similar to the mannerism of the amish. Appearance Idaho is an anthropomorphic potato, with a face, arms, and legs, all drawn in black. He is very small, and is quite possibly the tiniest character in the show so far (excluding Virus). In Season 2, his face gets smaller, and he becomes slightly darker. Personality Idaho, having been born and raised in the countryside, follows amish beliefs and mannerisms, and speaks with a Southern twang. He also does not seem to be very bright. Quotes * Darwin: "A love this special only comes around once in a lifetime. We must nurture it, take care of it, let it grow and blossom like a... a..." * Idaho: "A potato?" * Darwin: "A potato!" * Idaho: "I'm doin' the mashed potato!" * blind-folded, feeling up a golf ball * Idaho: "Mama?" [Hit by a golf club] AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!! * Idaho: "My name is Idaho, and this is the flying potato." * Idaho: "Sorry, man. You're just not cool enough." Trivia * Idaho's name is based on the state of Idaho, which is sometimes called "The Potato State." * Idaho's name also comes from the type of potato he is, the Idaho Potato. * Idaho is the smallest supporting character, and the smallest character in the show (excludingVirus). * In "The Sock," when Darwin tells Tobias that Idaho did not invite him to his party, Idaho's accent is less of a countryside one and instead, turns into a normal American accent. * Idaho placed 10th in the Dumb Race. * In the early concept poster, Idaho had a lighter color. * On the DVD case, he is shown with six teeth, but he actually only has three. * Idaho's first major role was in "The Bumpkin." * Idaho was possibly the only survivor of the Joy Virus who was not cured or absent in the episode. * In the Brazilian dub, his name is "Batata", which literally means "Potato" in Portuguese. * His family bears an appearance to that of the Amish, which could mean that he is too. ** If that is true, he may be living in Elmore because of the Amish rite of passage tradition calledRumspringa. * Like Anton, he has been shown to get hurt easily, such as in: ** "The Third": He is stepped on by Tina. ** "The Mystery": He is thrown by Tobias. ** "The Party": He is carelessly partying with half of himself cut off. ** "The Goons": He gets hit by a golf club, and was in last place in The Dumb Race. ** "The Ape": He is fooling around in Miss Simian's classroom, which may not be such a good idea because of how small he is. ** "The Apology": He easily explodes after seeing Miss Simian's butt. ** "The Bumpkin": He is kicked (very far) by Darwin. ** "The Law": He catches a cold when Masami snows on him. ** "The Money": He gets glitched out on the School Bus. ** "The Gift": He is stabbed by Principal Brown, who was about to eat him. Gallery TheApe6.png Idaho166.PNG Idaho's Family.png Datstorm.png Cameos.png Law2.png Brs47.png Thegift8.JPG TheLoveSeason4.png Snapshot - 26.png Snapshot - 28.png Snapshot - 30.png Student cheer.jpg S5E14 The Potato 04.png S5E14 The Potato 12.png S5E14 The Potato 18.png S5E14 The Potato pre06.jpg S5E14 The Potato pre08.jpg Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Female Characters Category:FanFiction